HackSTUPIDITY
by the butt
Summary: ...I do not do drugs, but this story makes me look like I do...


Taz: I have nooo idea what I'm doing ::laughs::  
  
Nico: ::whacks Taz:: Get over your drunk-with-mint state, baka _  
  
Taz: I CAN DO WHAT I WANT ::throws shirt off and parades around city::  
  
Nico: …Oookaayyy… I guess I'll deal with this intro while Taz strips, becomes unconscious, and wakes up tomorrow morning regretting what she has done.  
  
We're hyper. We don't know what we're doing right now. We're just writing the first thing that we think. (OMIGAWD THIS IS ME HYPER THIS IS THE BEST I CAN DO I'M SOOO PATHETIC WAHHHH!!!!)  
  
So yes. At the current moment, we don't even know what show this is going to be for. We are REALLY stupid. Yeah. Watch as we make complete fools of ourselves…  
  
Taz: I VOTE THIS STORY IS FOR .HACK!!!!  
  
Nico: Alrighty. That place needs more random~o hyper idioticness.  
  
_____  
  
Elk: Hello. I am Elk.  
  
Tsukasa: AHH WE LOOK THE SAME!  
  
Elk: MIAAAAA!!!!  
  
Sora: ::runs around:: WHERE'S BT? WHERE'S CRIM?  
  
Crim: HERE I AM!! ::jumps on Sora and begins violently beating at him::  
  
Elk: MIA WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
Mia: Give me atomic grass. RIGHT NOW.  
  
Bear: This story needs a plot… ::looks up at the magical 'writers' in the sky::  
  
***small break for Taz and Nico discussion***  
  
Nico: What the hell are we doing?  
  
Taz: Even for us this is really, REALLY stupid.  
  
Nico: I vote it gets a plot.  
  
Taz: Yeah! Plot! What shall it be?  
  
Nico: Uhh… Something to do with Morgana. Okay!   
  
***back to the story***  
  
Elk: Okay then.  
  
Mia: Who took the atomic grass? ::sniffs at Bear::  
  
Bear: AHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! VIOLATION! VIOLATION!!!  
  
Morgana's magical voice of d00m (MMVOD from now on): Mia! Stop it!!  
  
Mia: Show yerself! ::wags monkey tail like there's no tomorrow::  
  
MMVOD: ….No.  
  
Bear: GASP! A MYSTERY TO SOLVE! ::snorts madly and gets out the magnifying glass::  
  
Sora: Umm…?  
  
Bear: Do not question me ::puts on spy hat::  
  
BT: I'M BT!!!!!  
  
Sora: ::kills BT::  
  
MMVOD: Sora! NOOO!!!  
  
Bear: Where are you, voice of doom?!  
  
MMVOD: I'M NOT BEHIND THE GRUNTY FARM!!  
  
Bear: To the grunty farm!! ::grabs Mia, Sora, Elk, and BT's ugly, grey, rotting body and drags them to the grunty farm::  
  
Crim: Hey I was here at one point too…  
  
Tsukasa: So was I…  
  
Bear: …Die ::ignores them::  
  
Sora: ::peeks behind grunty farm:: AHH!! SHE'S HORID!!  
  
Mia: ::peeks behind too:: Eww  
  
Morgana: ::steps out from behind grunty farm, revealing that she looks like Ursula from The Little Mermaid::  
  
Bear: Well now I know why you are only a magical voice of d00m…  
  
Morgana: I am so ashamed ::breaks into tears::  
  
BT: ::comes back to life somehow:: It's ok. We accept you.  
  
Sora: Yeah. If we accept a scary man who painted himself Dodgers colors and wears nothing but a short metal skirt, we can accept you!  
  
Bear: Hey, now…  
  
Morgana: ::sniffs:: Thank you. I feel much better ::gazes into Sora's eyes::  
  
Sora: …Uhh… ::starts twitching uncontrollably for no reason::  
  
Morgana: NOO!! MY LOVE!! ::clings to Sora::  
  
Sora: GET IT OFF MEEE!!  
  
Bear: ::points and laughs::  
  
Elk: What is my purpose in this story?  
  
Mia: …To get me atomic grass.  
  
Elk: Ok!! ::heads off on mission to get atomic grass::  
  
BT: I'M BT!!  
  
Mia: One day the roses sang…   
  
BT: I'M BT!!  
  
Mia: "Call meee, call my name…"  
  
BT: I'M BT!!  
  
Mia: And then sky wept…  
  
BT: I'M BT!!  
  
Mia: And then the sky cried…  
  
BT: I'M BT!!  
  
Bear and Mia: I'LL ALWAYS BEEE THERRE!!!  
  
BT: I'M BT!!  
  
Bear and Mia: YOU'RE MY LOVE!  
  
BT: I'M BT!!  
  
Bear and Mia: MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE!  
  
BT: I'M BT!!  
  
Bear and Mia: SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO CALL MY NAME!!  
  
BT: I'M BT!!  
  
Bear and Mia: IIIII LOOOOVE YOOOOOU-  
  
Sora: SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET THIS OCTOPUS LADY OFF OF ME!  
  
Bear: …Ok. ::violently yanks Morgana off of Sora and chucks her in a randomly placed puddle where she flails around::  
  
BT: I'M BT!!  
  
Sora: ::kills BT::  
  
***short break***  
  
Nico: …What are we doing?  
  
Taz: I have no idea but this is REALLY fun.  
  
Nico: We've just randomly created ourselves couples to support!  
  
Taz: ::waves flags that say "I SUPPORT BEAR AND MIA!"::  
  
Nico: I don't really like Sora and Morgana though…  
  
Taz: She's a bitch. Sora's my love-slave.  
  
Wizardmon and Dark Magician: WHAT ABOUT US?!  
  
Taz: …  
  
Nico: …I'll continue with the story now while Taz explains this one…  
  
***back to the story***  
  
Elk: ::frolics around looking for atomic grass:: Oh me, oh my! Where DID that grass go?!   
  
Sanjuro: Lalala! ::skips in:: Katanas are my friends!!  
  
Elk: Hello, Sanjuro! Have you seen any atomic grass around here?  
  
Sanjuro: Nope! Have you seen any katanas?  
  
Elk: Nope… But we can look together!  
  
Sanjuro: Okay!! ::grabs Elk's hand and starts to skip with him::  
  
***scene transition omgomgomgomg!!***  
  
Mia: Where's that slave boy with my grass?!  
  
Bear: What do you do with that grass, anyway?  
  
Mia: ………..  
  
Bear: Ok. Won't ask again.  
  
Sora: Mmm. Pocky.  
  
Bear: ….We should leave before he gets hyper.  
  
Mia: Works for me ::takes Bear and leads him away::  
  
BT: ::comes back to life again:: HI SORA!  
  
Morgana: ::still flailing:: NO! SORA'S MINE!! ::flail flail::  
  
BT: Bring it on! ::bitchslaps Morgana::  
  
Morgana: Oh no you didn't!   
  
BT: Yo better recognize before flappin' yo lips!  
  
Morgana: You don't know me!   
  
BT: ::rips clothing off and runs around in bra and small pair of panties::  
  
Morgana: ::follows example and tackles BT::  
  
Sora: …::nosebleed::  
  
Crim: ::comes up from behind Sora and gets a nosebleed as well:: Holy. Crap.  
  
Sora: Stay away! My fight! Mine!   
  
Crim: I'm gonna pimplap yo 'round the block yo!  
  
Sora: Oh yeah?! ::brings Crim to the ground and begins chewing on his arm::  
  
Crim: ::returns the favor by gnawing on Sora's head::  
  
***scene transition!***  
  
Sanjuro: ::frolics with Elk some more::  
  
Elk: ::frolics with Sanjuro back::  
  
Sanjuro: ::frolic frolic::  
  
Elk: ::frolic frolic frolic::  
  
Sanjuro: ::frolic frolic frolic frolic::  
  
Elk: ::frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic::  
  
***short break***  
  
Nico: …Taz?  
  
Taz: ::wakes up:: WHAT?! ::leaves trail of the word 'frolic' on the screen.  
  
Nico: …Nevermind.  
  
***back to the story***  
  
Mia: Hey, Bear?  
  
Bear: I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!   
  
Mia: ….What did you do…?  
  
Bear: Err… ::points to a yellow tatertot on the ground::  
  
Mia: …Okay.  
  
***yay more transitions!!!***  
  
Sora: ::is now shoeless::  
  
Crim: ::chewing on Sora's shoes:: See? I am a better fighter than you!!  
  
Sora: ::cries:: I know! I admit it! ::bows down::  
  
Crim: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAA ::chokes on shoe::  
  
Sora: AHH!! Someone do the heimlech maneuver!! ::breaks up the fight between BT and Morgana and chucks Morgana at Crim::  
  
Morgana: Errrr…. ::does the heimlech maneuver on Crim and he coughs the shoe up onto BT::  
  
BT: I'M BT ::gets hit by shoe:: Ow.  
  
Sora: YAY!  
  
Crim: YAY!  
  
Morgana: I'M AN OCTOPUS!!  
  
BT: I'M BT!!  
  
Sora: ::kills BT::  
  
***TRANSITION!!!***  
  
Bear: Lalalalalala  
  
Mia: Sooooooooooooooooo……………………  
  
Bear: ::pokes Mia:: PIE!  
  
Mia: Are you drunk?  
  
Bear: …. ::walks away::  
  
Mia: WAIT!! ::chases after him::  
  
Bear: ::starts to run::  
  
Mia: WAAAAAAIIIIIT!!!! ::chases::  
  
Bear: STOP FOLLOWING ME WHO ARE YOU?!  
  
Mia: I am… MIA! ::strikes a pose::  
  
Bear: ::starts to cry::  
  
***yayyyyy transition…***  
  
Sora: LOOK I CAN SING ::makes screechy noises::  
  
Crim: ::falls over::  
  
BT: ::wakes up from the dead:: AHH MAKE IT STOP  
  
Sora: Why?  
  
BT: ::chews on Sora's foot::  
  
Sora: What the hell?  
  
Morgana: OMG STOP THAT YOU FOOL ::throws a pinecone at BT::  
  
BT: ::cries:: It's not my FAAAAAULT!!  
  
Random person: HELLO!! My name is KAIK!!  
  
Crim: …OMG A PERSON ::runs away::  
  
Kaik: …::cries and walks away::  
  
***LSKUHWEFSK***  
  
Sanjuro: ::frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic frolic HALT:: LOOK!! ::points at a random glowing stick::  
  
Elk: OMG THE MAGIC STICK OF GREAT THINGS  
  
Sanjuro: LET'S EAT IT!  
  
Elk: OK!!!  
  
***Mmm. Cheese.***  
  
BT: I'm BT!  
  
Sora: I want some pie.  
  
BT: I'm BT!  
  
Sora: ::kills BT before she goes mad::  
  
Elk and Sanjuro: ::walk up from nowhere and now have pointy stomachs::  
  
Sora: Erm?   
  
Elk: IT WAS HIS IDEA   
  
Sanjuro: LIES!  
  
Elk: ::curls in a ball and sobs::  
  
Bear and Mia: ::walk up from nowhere as well::  
  
Morgana: YAY!  
  
Crim: ::comes back::  
  
Sora: YAY WE'RE ALL TOGETHER AGAIN!!  
  
Crim: Does that mean the story can end?  
  
Sora: Yes. Yes it does.  
  
Crim: Thank Rah…  
  
***"Story"//END***  
  
Nico: Well, that was odd.  
  
Taz: Are we really gonna put this on FF.net?  
  
Nico: YES WE ARE  
  
Taz: Holy crap… I'M usually the hyper one...  
  
Nico: Bite me ::heads for FF.net with story:: 


End file.
